1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to feed bowl construction, and more specifically pertains to a new and improved animal food dish construction wherein the same is arranged to minimize inadvertent tipping of the bowl during use. The extra weight keeps unconfined animals from displacing the food dish, preventing loss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet feed bowls are utilized in a variety of positions throughout a dwelling and throughout associated support surfaces adjacent the dwelling. Frequently, pets in their feeding are prone to tip and displace the bowl thereby displacing the contents from the bowl creating undesirable spillage of food with associated waste and unsightliness associated therewith.
Prior art feed bowls as presented in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,509 to BRUNO setting forth animal feeding device wherein an upper bowl is provided with an annular flange receivable within a lower planar support tray wherein the lower tray provides an enlarged support surface to minimize tipping of the bowl structure. The BRUNO patent is remote from that of the instant invention wherein the instant invention provides a feed dish construction wherein the same is of a relatively compact organization as opposed to that of the BRUNO patent providing a support tray of a multiple of diameters greater than that of the bowl it supports to thereby permit an animal to position the animals weight on the support tray while grasping at the central bowl to thereby enable removal of the central bowl from the support tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,685 to HARRELL sets forth a tip resistent animal feed dish wherein a central dish provides for four legs directed exteriorly from each side of the central polygonal dish to minimize tipping thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 259,669: Des. 294,531, and Des. 296,485 are further examples of feed dishes with enlarged support trays for an upper feed bowl.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved animal food dish construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in minimizing tippage of animal feed bowls and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.